Tu as gagné, Potter
by nyonoshii2
Summary: "c'est fini. Depuis longtemps, tes yeux sont vides. Tu as baissé la tête, tu as baissé le cœur. Tu souris parce que tu as beau avoir baissé la tête, c'est moi qui ai baissé les poings. Tu as gagné, Potter." One-shot


_Tout petit one-shot sans prétention – écrit d'une traite bercée par les albums __Katagena__ et __Debbie __de Saez, et en majorité par la monumentale chanson instrumentale __Thème I__. Ecoutez (et déprimez, il faut bien l'avouer) gentes gens !  
>C'est un HPxDM, avec un POV de Draco.<br>__Disclaimer__ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent avec cette fic._

Tu as gagné, Potter

Je voudrais entendre des hurlements à en devenir sourd.  
>Le silence est d'or.<p>

Tu le sais, tu le sens, ou alors tu es indifférent. Je ne sais jamais su dire avec précision vers quel côté se penchait ton mutisme.

Peut-être m'ignorais-tu avec flegme, peut-être que je n'étais qu'une vague souffle de poussière devant tes yeux las, peut-être que cela t'amusait quelque peu de me voir m'agiter sans cesse. Le dos droit, les sourcils froncés, comme à chaque fois que tu te pointais devant moi.

C'était toujours le même rituel. Il n'a guère évolué. Tu m'attendais, toujours à la même heure, au détour d'un couloir – ce couloir peu fréquenté qui abrite la Salle sur Demande. Nous ne disions rien. Ou plutôt, tu ne disais rien, alors que je t'attaquais de mes piques habituelles. Et toi, tu te contentais de hausser les épaules, un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres. Que je détestais ce sourire, cette attitude négligée à mon égard. J'aurais voulu que tu t'enflammes, que tu craches ton venin, que tes yeux s'animent d'une fureur sourde, que tu perdes tous tes moyens – que tu me frappes. Tu me surprenais à révéler sans cesse ce côté masochiste de moi-même, parce que par ta violence j'aurais su que tu vivais, que je te faisais vivre. Comme quand ton regard se posait sur moi, autrefois, avec toute la rancœur et la haine que tu étais capable de ressentir.

Quand j'étais encore ton obsession.

Mais c'est fini. Depuis longtemps, tes yeux sont vides, tes yeux n'abritent plus la lueur combative qui me captivait tant. Tu as baissé la tête, tu as baissé le cœur. Tu n'exprimes plus qu'un intérêt poli à mes attaques verbales. Tu hausses un sourcil amusé quand je te menace, que mes mains se saisissent du col de ta robe. Tu souris parce que tu sais que mes mains tremblent, et que je serai incapable de te frapper, de t'étouffer, de te mordre. Tu souris parce que tu as beau avoir baissé la tête, c'est moi qui ai baissé les poings.

Nos combats n'ont plus la même portée, n'ont plus le même but. Mes mains si près de ton cou voudraient se serrer autour de ce qui te tient en vie, ce sang que je sens pulser dans la veine, là, si près de mon pouce. Tu ne ris pas, à vrai dire, je disais que tu souriais mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as même pas besoin de sourire – tu sais. Tu sais comment ça se terminera.

Déjà mes mains vacillantes se posent sur ta nuque, je ne les contrôle plus, et il n'y a plus d'autre violence que ce baiser que je m'empresse, au supplice, de t'infliger. Tu ne souris pas, et pourtant, je sais que tu te moques de moi, je sais que tu jubiles derrière ce regard sans vie. Alors je t'embrasse avec plus de force, je te mords, je t'étouffe, je t'insuffle cette rage que je voudrais tant revoir en toi, sur moi.

Tu ne jubiles pas, c'est faux, c'est ce que j'espère, c'est ce que je me dis afin de ne pas m'écrouler, afin de me perdre dans ce corps-à-corps qui n'a pas de sens. Pas de sens, alors que c'est toi qui me prends par la main, c'est toi qui m'entraînes dans la salle sur Demande, c'est toi qui me déshabilles avec soin de gestes lents, désespérément lents.

Ce que je donnerais pour que tu t'empresses, que tu ne te retiennes pas, que tu ne penses pas à me donner du plaisir, mais que tu te laisses emporter dans un tourbillon furieux -et que tu m'aimes avec passion.

Mais non. Tes yeux sont vides et tes gestes froidement calculateurs. Leur précision m'atteint pourtant et me réchauffent avec traitrise, alors que je voudrais résister, - parce que je ne suis qu'un jouet entre tes bras, que je me laisse vaincre, et que cette victoire ne t'émeut pas le moins du monde, - et tu pars à la conquête de mon corps sans mot dire, alors que je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour comme d'autres font la guerre, avec toute la haine que tu ressentais autrefois, celle que nous partagions avec délice, inconscients des mécanismes qui nous liaient l'un à l'autre.

Je voudrais que tu me détestes encore. Je voudrais que tu me tues. Je voudrais que ton silence éclate dans un dernier acte sanglant.

Je voudrais que tu soies le dernier à poser ton regard sur moi. Un regard plein de flammes, d'étincelles et de colère. Un regard plein de vie.

Je voudrais que tu m'aimes comme j'ai eu le malheur de t'aimer.

Mais je m'oublie. Tu es au dessous de moi – tu halètes, tu te laisses prendre parce que tu sais très bien que tu as pris mon cœur – et que par ce vol c'est toi qui me domines. Tes yeux sont à demi clos, tes joues sont rouges, tes bras accrochées à mes épaules, tes jambes sont serrées autour de ma taille – mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien cesser la comédie de l'amant éperdu, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que tes gestes sont creux.

Mais j'ai beau connaître l'absence de signification de tes gestes, je choisis d'être aveugle – le temps d'une nuit, d'une heure, d'une seconde. Je choisis de ne pas voir le vide dans tes yeux, je choisis de croire à ton jeu cruel, je choisis de faire l'amoureux - tant pis, je nous aimerai pour deux. Je suis incapable de résister au désir qui me ronge, je suis incapable de te résister et tu le sais. Je me plonge dans le plaisir que tu m'offres, oubliant délibérément qu'il sera éphémère – que tu n'as plus que de la poussière dans le cœur.

Et lorsqu'arrive la jouissance, comme à chaque fois je me mords les lèvres pour retenir ces mots qui ne signifient rien, ces mots que je crèverai d'entendre de ta bouche mais que je n'entendrai jamais. Comme à chaque fois, je vais mordre ton épaule en étouffant mes sanglots, le cœur au fond la gorge.

Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, dans le but inespéré de me préserver, de me rappeler que j'ai perdu et que tu as gagné. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas quitter cette chambre le premier, pour ne pas avoir à subir ton regard méprisant et las à la fois, comme celui indifférent qui se pose sur un insecte.

Non, Potter, cette fois je ne fuirai pas. Cette fois, je resterai, j'attendrai que tu quittes mon étreinte, et je laisserai se briser mon cœur lorsque tu te rhabilleras, et que d'un dernier regard vague, d'un semblant de sourire, tu me quitteras d'un « A la prochaine fois, Malfoy ».

Cette fois, je resterai dans ce lit qui se refroidira d'heure en heure, alors que tu seras parti, loin de moi – aussi loin de moi que lorsque nos corps étaient emmêlés-, et je laisserai les sanglots m'envahir enfin, venir à mes yeux comme une tempête salée, et je laisserai franchir ces mots qui n'auront pas de sens, ces _je t'aime_ désespérés comme autant de bouteilles jetées à la mer. Seul dans ce lit froid, je briserai le silence. À défaut de pouvoir briser le tien.

Tu as gagné, Potter.

-Fin-

_Voilààà… Bon, pas grand-chose à rajouter, si ce n'est qu'écrire des trucs déprimants, ça fait du bien parfois. Et le jus de tomate, c'est sympa. _

_A plus !_


End file.
